The Oldest Ages
by Her Highness1
Summary: You wanted Midnight's background? I give you Midnight's background. Read this and have your mind blown! Please review because I made this character out of my own imagination! Rated T for violence, sadness, and possibly gore. Don't read if you don't like. No hate excepted in this story! But still review!
1. My family

** Many of you don't understand how Jade Chan ended up with the familly you see in the show. Well, to know that we have to go back. Back in time, to the age of the dragons. To the age...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of MIdnight.**

_** You may think that you are alone in this galazy. That the only other place is heaven. But have you ever wondered...Where do the animals go when they die?**_

_** You see, your entire world, entire universe. It's just the core of an even greater world. You may think that what I'm talkning about is heaven, but it's not. It is like heaven but it's not.**_

_** You could say that this is the heaven for the animals. This planet is the core of heaven. So I guess you could call it that.**_

_** This world contains 10 times as many living beings than Earth. It has to for the inhabitants to survive.**_

_** We all know that God is the ruler of heaven and of all. Well, in this world. There is alo a ruler. He helps God rule over the plants and animals and water. He helps control the elements.**_

_** Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.**_

_** You could say he's God's gaurd dog. Well, this dog has a legend. He is the king of beasts. Greater that a lion now mind you. He was the LORD the RULER of all animals.**_

_** No one knows his true name except for those close to him. His subjects now him as 'The Knind King of the Beasts' or 'Lord of the gohsts' but he is mostly know by ' The Dragon King Balance!'**_

_** Long ago. Balance found a beautiful woman. She was known as Lady Abyss. She is the goddess of shadows. She is the whisper on the wind. The endless maze. The corruption of all beings.**_

_** And yet, she was kind. She was mercyfull. She was cursed. This curse was placed on her by the last of the great space whales.**_

_** It was placed in hope that it would ease the hatred and pain in all creatures. Thankfully, in worked.**_

_** Balance knew that this woman was dangerous, but he was love struck. He flew to her and asked for her hand in marrage. Strangely, she said yes.**_

_** Many years later. Lady Abyss was with child. A son. Now mind you, when I say **__**all**__** animals. I mean aliens too. Since the King was, well, King. He was part of every animal, insect, and alien that has and will exist.**_

_** This son was what you call, a Sayian. Balance took his son and sent him to a dimention where past, present, and future collided. He sent him away for he knew that the enimies he had made over the years would be looking for his children. In another dimention, his first born son would be safe.**_

_** Ten years or so later, came a daughter. She was to be born in shadows. The spawn of the Lady Abyss. Balance fore-saw this and placed a small piece of his power and his light into her. She is now the princess of darkness. She is to be called Midnight. A clear night.**_

_** Balance did not send her away, for he senced a great power coming off the small babe. Three years later came another daughter. She was to represent the light. Balance knew that she too would be strong, but he also knew that she was to represent light, with her power. No one would be able to see through her light.**_

_** When his wife was sleeping, her cracked her curse and took some of her shadow power and placed it in his youngest daughter. She is now the princess of starlight. A cold light.**_

_** Balance sent her away as well. He gave her a last name. Chan. Which in his home language means 'Brave, truthful, and trust. He send her to a family with the same name. Sadened by what he must do next.**_

_** Finally, the last child to be born unto the royals of that world. It was a son. He was not sent away, just like the eldest daughter wasn't.**_

_** The eldest daughter loved her little brother like no other. She cared for him, she taught him, she helped him in any way she could.**_

_** Then one fatful night, the night where there was no moon. The youngest son was killed. His corpse was found on his window. The eldest daughter and mother morned for their loss.**_

_** It was said that when Lady Abyss lost everyone she cared for, her curse would be broken. She did not have to loose the eldest daughter, for she hated her. She hated her for what she could do. She hated her because many loved her more than they loved herself.**_

_** The king did not know of this counter measure. That night the curse was broken, that night...shadows took rule. That night...Abyss arose again.**_

_** With her curse broken, and with her power once more, she could find out what happened to the children that she loved dearly. She learned that night, it was all her husband's doing.**_

_** Rage consumed her as she went to her husband and killed him the same way her youngest son was killed. She sliced off his head and stuck it on a spear.**_

_** Thankfully, before she did this, King Balance sent away the daughter that he adored, he sent her to a place of magical creatures. He sent her to where his siblings slept for millions of years. He sent her there so she could learn their powers and use them to defeat her mother once and for all.**_

_** After the night the king was killed, terror rulled all dimentions, all places of existance. She rulled for years and years, but never found her children.**_

_** Meanwhile, the eldest daughter was being trained by every creature that has ever existed or that will ever exist in reality, dreams, and imagination. She learned their powers to perfection. Soon, she was able to become the form of her teachers.**_

_** Just one more lesson, and she would be ready. She traveled across dimentions, not speaking to a single soul, or being seen by one. She traveled and traveled until she found it. The Cave of the Beasts!**_

_** She entered the cave and found only a pair of golden eyes. "Do you wish to have my power child?" the creature asked.**_

_** "Yes!" the eldest cried.**_

_** "Very well, but none have survived the experience." it warned.**_

_** "I know I can do it! I will sucseed!" she cried again.**_

_** "Get ready. It has begun!" the creature drew in a raspy breath and its eyes turned into glowing trails of golden light.**_

_** Suddenly the trails of light dove straight for the girl.**_

_** "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, the lights entered her mouth and eyes as she doubled over, holding the sides of her head with both hands.**_

_** Then her voice doubled as she straightened, "You are strong youngling. We are now one forever!"**_

_** Black feathery and scaly wings sprouted from her back. Red and blue flames danced across them. Pearly white fangs grew in her mouth as red, dark purple, and gold scales scattered themselves across her face. Her eyes transformed into those of a snake, they constantly changed color and form. A rat stopped infront of her, one look at her eyes and it turned to gold.**_

_** "Cool." she said, her voice still doubled.**_

_** "Now lets go kill a demon."**_

_** Claws grew from her fingers, a wolf's tail sprouted from her tail bone, black spines grew from the middle of her back, and on the front of her arms and legs as she flew into the sky.**_

_** She found her mother sitting on her throne of bones, blood, and tears. Her father's head atop a spear stuck in the head of the throne. She was to face her mother in a battle that would rattle the skies.**_

_** But the eldest daughter was captured by her mother's minions before she could attack her. They were the Drakens. Terrible enimies of her father's kingdom. They were banished to the ends of the world, but now they were back.**_

_** Her mother brought her the torturing chamber and strapped her down to a table. She took out a knife and began to cut patterns into her daughter's skin, wings, and tail. The eldest screamed and cried, but Abyss did not stop. She continued to cut thorn patterns everywhere.**_

_** Suddely, the eldest's eyes glowed red. Pure red with no pupils and she said in a voice that contained all of those who have died and suffered by her mother's hand, "Do as you like to me. But you will hurt my people no longer!"**_

_** The chains that held the eldest down disintegrated. The eldest floated up and raised a clawed hand and slashed it across her mother's face.**_

_** Then they were at all out war.**_

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. The cool stuff starts on the next one. Sorry if this is terrible. Pwease don't hate me! This is Her Highness signing off. Please review!**


	2. Is Torn Apart!

**Okay, you lot wanted Midnight's background...Well here it is! Suckers! Get ready to have nightmares for the rest of your life! If you fear violence, gore, blood, and war. Turn back now and go ready that sucky story called MIDNIGHT! If not, stop reading this stupid author's not and read the ~!*# story already! I'm so !~#*$ angry! Just stop reading this already!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back where we left off**

**The beast and the demon blasted through the ground and flew through the sky. The eldest shot herself forward and slashed at Abyss's face. Abyss doged and grabbed hold of her daughter's tail.**

** "Wow!" the eldest cried as Abyss threw her into a mountain of iron. She left a large dent in the side of the mountain. The eldest stood up only to be slamed back down by her mother.**

** With one foot on her stomach and one hand on the side of the eldest's head, Abyss leaned forward and whispered, "You are nothing! You are worthless, soon you will be a part of me like you were always ment to be. You are only a pawn in my true plan. You are weak. Just. Like. Your. Father!"**

** "Roooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!" the eldest screeched. She flung her mother off of her and takled her. She sent them down, down, down. Down to the obsidian ground below.**

** The eldest stood up, so did her mother, and she said, "I am more powerful then you will ever be. I fight for no one except for me. Me and my siblings. That is the ****only**** reason why I am here."**

** She ran forward, transforming her right arm into a large, sharp spike. Her mother put up a defence position. Right before the eldest struck her mother, she stepped to the side and stepped forward.**

** Abyss miscalculated, and the spike impaled her shoulder. Instead of ripping out her daughter's heart, she struck her eye. She started at the middle of her forhead and as the eldest took out her spike from Abyss's shoulder. Abyss's claws scraped across the eldest's left eye, and as the eldest took out the spike, she cried out as her mother's claws scraped their way around the bottom of her head and over her right ear.**

** The eldest jumped back and gently placed her hand on her wound.**

** "Sssssss!" she hissed as she gerked her hand away. She turned her head toward her mother who was holding her shoulder.**

** "What did you do to me?" she howled.**

** Her mother smiled sweetly and gave an inocent look as she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, you didn't know? That was my signature death move. The posion needle. If I had sucsesfully got your heart. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now. But now, you won't be able to see or hear out of you eye and ear now. Which is an advantage for me."**

** "Now, lets take this fight to a place where my kingdom won't be destroyed." she said.**

** "Wha..." the eldest was not able to finish as her mother snapped her fingers and both of them went up in smoke.**

** They suddenly appeared in a blanck space. Nothing but white space.**

** "Where are we?" the eldest asked looking around.**

** Abyss sprang forward and punched her in the stomach.**

** "Oof!"**

** "Stupid child. Your in my world now. This is my mind, and no one can excape it. NO ONE!" she cackled evily.**

** The eldest sat up a bit and muttered to herself, "No one, eh?"**

**Then she turned to her mother and cried, "Listen up you witch! I may only be six years old, but I am no fool!"**

** "What does that have to do with any of this?" her mother asked, a puzzled look appeared on her face.**

** "I have no idea! The author told me to say it!" the eldest cried, sticking a finger in the air.**

** "Oooookaaaaay" Abyss said as she stood up and placed a hand on her heart, she opened her mouth to say something but she did the one thing she did to no one. Unless it was when they were about to be killed.**

** She looked into her daughter's eyes.**

_**Bad move mom!**_** The eldest thought as she widened her own eyes, she summoned all her power and brought them to her eyes. To defeat her mother once and for all. Suddenly the evil demon turned to a very dark silver.**

** The eldest tilted her head to the side in confusion. "That's different. Must be thanks to my injury, but it is cooler." she said to herself. She looked around and said, "Ah, it seems that a hole has opened up for me.**

** "What did you do to me!?"**

** "Ahh!" the eldest jumped back and stared and the statue.**

** "You're still alive?" she asked the statue of her mother.**

** "Of course I am you blunderning dolt! What the hell did you do to me?!" the statue screeched.**

** The eldest gave her frozen mother a small smirk as she explained, "Simple. You said that no one could excape your mind. NO ONE, which includes you. Now that you're frozen in your mind, you can never excape. And since I defeated you, a portal has opened to take me to one of the dimentions that you reaked havick on."**

** She turned around, her back to the statue, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a huge mess to clean up." and with that, the eldest spread her wings and began to fly toward the portal.**

** "You stop right there! Who do you think you are!" Abyss screamed from her silver prision.**

** At this the eldest stopped, turned around, and simply stated, "Don't you know? I'm Midnight." Suddenly a black and white light came out of the statue.**

** Midnight shielded her eyes. When the light faded, there were two wolf cubs standing infront of the statue.**

** "What are you?" Midnight asked as she swooped down and landed infront of the wolf duo.**

** "I am the result to king Balance cracking your mother's curse to give your sister some of her power." The white wolf with a black patch on its ear said.**

** "And I am the result to king Balance placing some of his power in you." the black wolf with a white patch on one of its ears said.**

** "Cool. I'm gonna call you two Ying and Yang. Come on Yang, lets go clean up the mess mother made. Ying I do believe that you know what you must do." Midnight said as she bagan to take flight once more.**

** "Of course. I must find my master." Ying said, before Midnight could say anymore, Ying jumped up and through the portal.**

** "I forgot to tell her that we need to find her first or else the universe will explode." Midnight said as she and Yang went through the portal. Who knows what is lying on the other side.**

** Okay everybody! Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. I'm bored. This is Her Highness signing off! See ya next time!**


End file.
